Life With Derek  A Dizzie Story
by youwantmyusername
Summary: <html><head></head>Derek and Lizzie!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Life With Derek - A Dizzie Story**

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and I'm going to try and upload regularly - reviews would be awesome (:**

**So this is set the Summer after Derek and Casey leave for college, and they come home for vacation. The Venturi-McDonald family aren't going anywhere for vacation, with the arrival of the new baby and all. Apologies if I get their ages and details like that wrong x)**

**Rated K+ for now**

Shit, I could feel the butterflies already. This was bad.

I spent almost 6 months trying to get over this "thing" I had for Derek. I had realised this couldnt go on any longer after last Christmas, when Derek and Casey came back, that was when I couldn't kid myself that it was a silly little crush anymore. When Derek came back, it felt like a missing part of my life had come back. I choked back tears as thoughts I couldn't help having popped into my head. It felt like the devil was whispering them into my ear; _He'll never be yours and you'll never get over him... It's been almost four years... _I tried to compose myself. I needed it, if I was going to try to survive almost two months.

I wondered if I was starting to look like Casey a little. It's weird: I hoped to look like her and yet tried to make myself look different from her at the same time. My hair's definitely different; blonde with a purple streak. I'd dropped the whole punk-thing a while ago though, I felt like a poseur. Now I was trying a slightly casual-bohemian look. I liked it, it made me feel feminine.

I suddenly stopped fixing my hair. Maybe I'm trying out all these looks to impress Derek? Was I? _No, _I tried to convince myself. I had no idea if that was true, but I really didn't have the time to contemplate. I figured that if I drilled not having feelings for Derek into my head for long enough, I could actually pull it off.

But while I was waiting for the hours to pass, more thoughts crept into my head. I couldn't believe it, after I'd learnt that Derek and his college girlfriend, Maryam, broke up before Christmas, I'd actually started to feel a little hopeful. Especially now that guys have been looking my way a lot more.

But who was I kidding? As if my eighteen year old step-brother would ever come close to considering being in a relationship with his fifteen year old step-sister? I mean, I knew it must've happened before in other families, but it was still pretty far-fetched. _Ugh, _why couldn't they just get here already? The anticipation was killing me...


	2. Chapter 2

I was so disappointed in myself. I just couldn't believe it. **I'm still in love with my step-brother, Derek Venturi.**

You know when you see someone and it's like your heart subconciously pounds? Butterflies, blood-rushes, shaking, you name it: all of it happened.

I tried to play it as cool as I could. I smiled and hugged Casey first, but eventually it came to Derek. I gave a little gasp as we hugged, hating the fact that it would be over in less than a second.

"So Liz, it's going to be like old times again?" said Edward, practically beaming at me. Casey and Derek were freshening up, Mom was taking care of dinner and George was with the baby.

"Yeah, this is nice... I was really missing Casey, and all." I replied, with my mind somewhere else.

"And Derek."

"What?" My attention 'surprisingly' came back.

"He was gone too... He _is _also your sibling."

"Yeah. Yeah, him too..." _Exactly, he's your sibling, _I thought to myself.

I left Edwin talking to Marti and made my way up the stairs, initially to see what Casey was doing, but I knew who I was secretly hoping to see. And I did.

It looked like he had taken a shower, since he was only in a towel. I began to blush uncontrollably. What was wrong with me? I had seen him out of the shower many times before - and sure, I ogled a bit - but that was it. I guess with him being gone, it was going to take some time to get used to it all again.

"Calm down Liz, I don't have cooties." He chuckled, ruffling my hair. I hated that, he was treating me like a kid.

I ran my fingers through my hair - _Gah, _what was I doing? Was that my attempt at looking sexy? Shit, he'd noticed. He was now frowning at me as if I was some freak.

"Hmm, but I think _you_ may have developed some..." he walked towards his bedroom still frowning. But before he went in, he turned to quickly reveal a grin, and then made his way to his bedroom again. I sighed, now looking at his closed door, then made my way to Casey's room.

"Come in."

"Hey, Casey." I said, making my way towards her bed.

"Hi, Liz. Aawh, I've missed you." she said, leaning over to give me a slightly awkward hug, as I was now sitting on her bed. "You look so different everytime I come back!" she said, touching my hair as a gesture.

I smiled at her, "So how've you been?"

"Awesome, I'm really starting to loosen up and adjust to college life. It doesn't even bother me when my roomate doesn't tidy her half of the room anymore!"

"Well, that's great." I sniggered.

"And Derek's not _as _much of a pain anymore, he's actually kind of beginning to mature."

"Hmm..." I mumbled, staring at my toes.

"I mean, it's happening about five years late, but whatever."

"Uh-huh."

"You okay, Liz?" Casey asked, frowning. Now I was going all weird just at the mention of his name?

"Yeah, um -"

"- Guys, it's time for dinner!" Saved by the Edwin.

The atmosphere at dinner was so great, like Edwin had said, "like old times". Dinner without Casey and Derek wasn't the same. The whole family just sat there and talked about almost everything: school, college, hockey, the baby (he had just learned how to walk).

When I was in my bedroom and thinking about it, it made me feel even more guilty. There was just such a 'happy family' atmosphere, and here I was, **in love **with my own family member.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called.

"Hiya, Liz." Casey said, shutting my door behind her.

"Hey-hey" I said jokingly. I took the towel off my hair and sat on the bed next to her.

"I know when I usually come home we 'reminisce' throughout the night, but I'm going out to see Emily early tomorrow, but I swear we'll catch up after that."

"It's fine, we have almost two whole months," I giggled, "and I'm going out early tomorrow too, to see Salma. So what's everyone doing right now?"

"Well, George, Mom, Marti and the baby have packed-it-in early, as per usual. Edwin's in his room, I don't think he's asleep though. And Derek's out with Sam and Ralph, I think."

"Oh, right."

"So, I think you know what I'm going to ask - how's the boy situation?" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "There isn't one." I lied.

"... Are you sure? There's not even one you like?" Her tone of voice suddenly changed and she was looking at me intently. I stared back in confusion. I think she noticed, as she suddenly relieved the tension with a smile.

"How's _your _'boy situation'?" I asked, sneakily turning the question to her.

"Well, you know, I'm just dating around, having a bit of fun." She smiled.

"That's cool."

"Well, if I'm getting up at seven tomorrow I better go to bed now. 'Night Liz." She kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

While I was lying in bed I kept thinking about that one awkward moment I had with Casey in my room earlier. Was she referring to Derek? She couldn't. It would be like me accusing her of having feelings for Edwin. Although it's possible, it's just not something that would cross my mind.

But as usual, in those last moments before i fell asleep, there was one thing I always thought about: Derek.

**So sorry my chapters are so short, I can't help it, whenever I start to write a lot I get tempted to turn it into a seperate chapter. But I'm trying to upload regularly, so hopefully that makes up for it x) If you have ay ideas, suggestions or want anything to happen next, feel free to message me or mention it in a review - it would actually be really helpful (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Edwin?" I called, opening his bedroom door

"Hmm...?" He replied, with his eyes still shut.

"The baby's not awake yet, but you have to remember you're taking care of him this morning. George is at work and Mom's out."

"Mmm, when he wakes up."

I rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs. Casey was the only one awake so I shouted a quick goodbye to her and then left the house to meet Salma.

Me and Salma were now having an early lunch at a café near the swimming pool we had just been to.

Salma was new to our school this semester, but she was my best friend already. Her family got transferred here from England and ethnically she was half-Palestinian and half-Bangladeshi, something like that. She was really beautiful; she had olive-brown skin, dark curly hair and piercing green eyes. For a 'pretty and popular' girl, she was really trustworthy. Trustworthy enough that she knew - about Derek.

"Liz, I've told you this before and I'm telling you again - you need some new man-candy!" She said, before taking a bite out of her salad.

I chuckled. "You know what, maybe you're right... If I can find one that's interested." I said, playing with my own food.

"Who're you kidding, Liz? You're hot! Hey..." she said, wafting her fork as a gesture, "What about Jamie? He's starting to get really attractive ever since he joined the hockey team, y'know. And didn't you say that the two of you used to be pretty close?" She grinned.

"Yeah... That was before almost every other person in school wanted to get 'close' with him too. I doubt he'd be interested."

"Nah, he still has the hots for you, I can tell." She said, nodding as reassurance.

"Hmm, it might be a bit weird, we _are _just friends... But I suppose if it can get my mind off Derek, there's no harm in just asking him to hang-out, right?"

"Exactly."

_"_But until then, how can I get myself to stop acting weird around Derek?"

"Come one, Liz. You've been living with him for _four years. _You weren't weird around him then, even when you liked him. You said it was ever since he came back from college, right?"

I nodded.

"Well," she continued, "next time you see him, take a deep breath, and remember how you would've acted around him a year ago. Act like that."

"Okay. Thanks Salma, that's actually really good advice," I smiled, "It's like I've been having some sort of recent mind-block where I start panicking and can't think for myself."

"No problem." She giggled.

When I got home Derek was sat in his chair, watching TV. I looked around; Edwin was sat on the sofa with the baby on his lap and Marti was sat next to him. Mom was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

I remembered what Salma had said. "Hey, guys!" I smiled, going to sit near Marti.

"'Sup, Liz?" Derek rhetorically asked.

"Hi." Edward and Marti chorused.

"So Liz, what were you up to this morning?" Derek asked, finally ungluing his eyes from the TV screen.

"I was swimming, with Salma. You met her last Christmas?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, the Indian chick." He replied, looking back at the TV.

"_Hot_ Indian chick." Interrupted Edwin, whilst playing with the baby.

I rolled my eyes. I was beginning to think this maybe wouldn't be so hard. Maybe this whole time I was just making it hard, by making myself think it would be. Salma was right: why should anything be different? It was so much better how it used to be, I just wanted things to go back that way.

A few minutes later, Casey and Emily came in. "Hey, everyone!" Emily greeted us exitedly.

"Hey." Chorused Edwin and Marti, again.

I got up to hug her. "Wow, you've gone so pretty!" She gasped, as we hugged.

"How are you?" I smiled.

"Good, really good." She replied.

Then, Derek got up. He just eyed her up and down: checking her out. The thing was, she was doing the same. I felt a slight pang of jelousy, but Derek had been with plenty of other girls, so I was pretty used to it. "Hey." said Derek, grinning.

"Hi." Said Emily, smiling at him dreamily.

Casey sighed and then pulled me and Emily by our arms upstairs, and into her bedroom.

We had definitely 'caught up' by the time I was done in there. Most of the conversation revolved around the subject of boys - a subject I wasn't too keen on at the moment. And then, of course, hair, college, boys, fashion, makeup and boys.

I really needed to get away from all of that - and it could've gone on for hours, Emily was staying for dinner - so I tagged along with Edwin and Marti to the park. By the time we got back home, George was also back and it was time for dinner.

At dinner things felt like they were _really _getting back to normal. Food was chucked around, Derek and Casey's old rambling was back - I think we even caught one of her classic _"Derek!" _moments.

I was reading a sports' magazine in my bedroom before going to bed, when Edwin came to the door. He said there was a call for me.

"Thanks." I said, recieving the phone from him.

"Hello?" I asked, going back to my bed.

"Hi, Lizzie. It's Jamie"

Hmm, this was a bit too much of a coincidence.

"Oh, hey. Haven't spoken to you in a while, how's it going?"

"Good, good. That's actually why I called, we _haven't_ spoken in a while. I was calling because i thought if your staying in town, we should do something, like we used to."

_Like we used to. _That was music to my ears, I really wanted my life to be how it was before, didn't I? "Oh, really?"

"Yeah... and Salma IM'd me today... She said you wanted to hang out with me?"

Oh Salma. "Um, yeah... I think you may have come up in conversation, and I might've just mentioned it." Thank goodness this was a phone conversation; he couldn't see me going red.

"So why don't I come by tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be at home."

"Cool, see ya then. 'Night."

"'Night."

I put the phone down and got under the covers, still smiling. _Things really are going to change, for the good, I just know it._

**I know this is off topic, but... Prince William got married today, hooray! I watched it on TV, it was so cute, hehe x)**


	4. Chapter 4

Salma called me in the morning.

"Hey. Have you spoken to Jamie yet?" She asked.

"Im going to kill you, you know that?" I replied.

"Ah, so you have!"

"Yes." I laughed

"So, what's the situation?"

"Nothing, we're just going to hang out today. It's no big deal, we always used to."

"It is so a big deal! It will be different this time."

"How?"

"Because this time there will be... sexual tension."

I burst out laughing. "Oh Salma, you know exactly how to make my morning. Now I've got to go change, I've just come out the shower."

"Wear something cute!"

"Bye!" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

I turned on my iPod doc. It was on shuffle and was playing "Walking the Dog" by "Fun." I began to move my hips in time with the song as I picked out an outfit from my wardrobe. I ended up choosing a beige coloured cardigan with a white vest underneath and three-quarter jeans. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I felt good today.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very sleepy looking Derek. "Hey Liz, could you keep it down?" He grunted. And with that, he was gone. I looked around the room awkwardly, then remembered what Salma had said. I shook my head and laughed, as I went to turn the sound down. _Sorry Derek, this is the __**old **__me, and the old me won't let you rain on my parade that easily._

Jamie had arrived after lunch and we decided to go to the park and play one-on-one soccer. "Okay, you win Lizzie, I'm beat." He said sitting on the bench. He patted the space near him. Did he just let me win? _Whatever, _I thought, aknowledging his gesture by going to sit near him. "I realised today how much I've missed hanging out with you, you know." He said, looking into my eyes.

I blushed. I didn't know if Salma was right about the 'sexual tension' thing, but something was there. "Me too." I replied, looking down. I had just realised I was fidgeting with my fingers and stopped.

Jamie noticed and laughed. "Cute." He commented.

Since when had Jamie found all this confidence? Whenever the hell it was, it was making me kind of nervous. But a good type of nervous, I suppose.

"Well," I said getting up, "you want to go back to my house?"

"Sure, but let's take the long way?" He smiled.

"Um, sure." I replied, blushing again.

He bought me ice cream on the way home and I talked to him about sports - to avoid turning into a mumbling fool again - which he seemed to enjoy.

When we got home he played with the baby and Marti for a bit, which was actually really sweet. "Come on, you don't have to do this." I said to him.

"No, it's fine, I love kids." He replied smiling.

"Actually Jamie, it's time for me to feed the baby. But you've been such a sweetheart playing with him." Said Mom, picking up the baby and smiling at Jamie.

"Why don't we go into the living room? Edwin and Derek are in there." Marti asked.

Jamie looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, why not?" I laughed.

"Hey, Jamie! What's up?" Edwin said, high-fiving Jamie.

"Not much, man." He said.

Derek eyed him up and down and then looked at me. Then he did this weird thing where he kind of looked at us together. "Hey, Jamie... Haven't seen you here for a while." He commented.

"Yeah..." Jamie replied awkwardly. Well, what _was_ he supposed to say to that?

"Well, take a seat dude, we're watching the game." Derek said, suddenly changing his tone of voice.

"There's a game today?" Jamie asked, frowning at the screen.

"Nah, it's last week's. But I missed it."

"Aah cool, me too." He replied, sitting near Marti.

He looked up at me and nodded at the small space left near him. I made my way towards it. "You're just going to have to squash in a bit." He said, smiling. Derek looked up at us, then turned back to the screen. I blushed - for probably the ninth time today - and sat next to him, aknowledging the fact that he had to put his arm around me (and Marti too, I guess) for us all to fit.

"I probably better get going now." Jamie said, getting up. The game had finished a little while ago.

"Yeah, okay." I replied, getting up too.

"But, could I talk to you first?" He asked, looking around the room. Edwin and Derek looked up.

"Sure, why don't I get you some water before you leave? We can talk in the kitchen."

"Okay." He replied, following me into the kitchen.

"So," he said, after drinking his water, "I had fun with you today. Maybe we can hang out again, on a date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, I know I've tried this before, but I think we've both matured now."

"Yeah, you're right. We can go on a date."

"Cool. My uncle just opened a restaurant in town. Free food, y'know."

I laughed. "Sounds great." I nodded.

"Good - so dinner this Saturday?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"Okay, I should probably head off now."

"Sure, I'll see you out."

It looked like Casey was home, she was randomly stood near the dining table.

"Bye." I called, as he walked out the door. I shut the door and then turned to Casey, who had followed us into the living room.

"You think next time you could _not _eavesdrop on my conversations?" I asked her sarcastically.

"OMG, your first date Liz!" She squealed.

Marti giggled, Edwin watched in amusement and Derek, he just kind of had a confused look on his face. He seemed to lose interest either way, and went into the kitchen.

"What are you going to wear?" Casey gasped.

"Oh, God." I muttered, making my way upstairs. "Stop following me, Casey!"


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up panting. It was the night before my date with Jamie.

I dreamt that we were on the porch, staring into each others eyes. I wasnt the slightest bit embarrassed to be doing so. He ran his fingers through my hair, whilst kissing my forehead, nose, then cheek. He slid his mouth down to my lips. I stroked his face with my thumb while we shared sweet closed-mouth kisses. Then things got slightly more intense. I slid my hand down his chest and started rubbing his abs whilst he caressed my hips and back. I broke away from the kiss and hugged him tightly around his neck, whilst placing my head in the nape of it. Then suddenly he pushed me into the wall and began to kiss me hard. I gasped, which he took as an opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat. I struggled but it was obvious it was of no use. I began to cry as I realised how helpless I was. Then, he broke away. But it wasn't Jamie anymore; it was Derek.

Of course, I couldn't fool myself. I was still in love with him. I shook my head. The dream wasn't going to change anything. I still wanted to get over him and I was still going to try. I wasn't going to break down that easily, and I wasn't a quitter either.

"When are you going to start getting ready, Liz?" Casey asked. It was only after lunch and she just wouldn't shut up about my date with Jamie.  
>"Not sure, later." I sighed.<br>"Let me pick what you're going to wear."  
>"Casey!"<br>"Fine, but at least consult me after you choose an outfit?" The poor girl pleaded. I nodded in agreement.  
>"Hey, Liz."<br>"What now?" I practically cried. Edwin and Derek sniggered in amusement.  
>"You'll probably get your first kiss tonight!"<br>Edwin burst out laughing. I quickly looked up at him. Derek had just raised an eyebrow.  
>"It's not funny Edwin," Casey continued, "a lot of people get their first kiss a little later than usual..."<br>"Uh-huh." He giggled.  
>"Um, you know what? Maybe I will pick something to wear." I said, hurrying up the stairs.<br>"Kay-kay, Liz. Call me when you're done!" Casey called after me.

Gosh, I hoped Edwin would keep quiet. The thing was, I had my first kiss... Kinda. It was at the beginning of the semester, at Sally Addler's party, in a game of 'spin the bottle'. The rule was that you could only forfeit if your spin lands on someone of the same gender (unless you're okay with kissing them). So when it was my turn to spin, who does it land on? Just my luck: Edwin. We both completely refused to kiss, and most of the room supported us, but some disagreed, saying that we weren't actually related, so it wasn't a big deal - including Sally. The negotiation was that I had to kiss whoever the next spin landed on. And that's how I had my first technical kiss with a girl: cheerleader, Natasha Shimada. I had sworn Edwin to secrecy that day, and if he spilled, he would not see daylight.

It was almost time for Jamie to arrive, so I quickly looked again in the mirror before having to consult Casey, once again. I was wearing a long-sleeve black lacy top with, of course, a black vest underneath tucked into high-waisted dark denim tailored shorts. My legs were covered with translucent black tights and I had shiny black pumps on my feet. I quickly put on some lipgloss, grabbed my shoulder bag and headed towards Casey's room.

She was getting ready herself, to go out with Emily, I assumed. "Wow, you look perfect!" She said, giving me a quick thumbs up.

Now I had her approval, I mad my way downstairs. Edwin and Derek were also downstairs, they were about to leave the house too. "You look nice." Edwin smiled, being able to tell I was looking for a guy's opinion.  
>"Thank you, Edwin." I replied. I looked at Derek. He just stared at me. I frowned at him. He let out a little awkward cough.<br>"Edwin, get in the car, I'm going to talk to Lizzie before we head off." He said, chucking the keys to Edwin.  
>"Um, okay." Edwin replied, also frowning.<p>

"Take a seat, Liz." Said Derek, after Edwin had left.  
>"Jamie's going to be here in a few." I complained.<br>"Exactly, so don't argue and sit down."  
>I reluctantly did as I was told.<br>"Okay, I'm sure you already know what's coming... You're going on your fist date and everything..." He said.  
>"Mom already told me how babies are made five years ago." I sighed.<br>"No, not that," he chuckled, "there are a few things you need to watch out for when you're out with a guy..."  
>"Alright?"<br>"There are two types of guys: a guy that actually just wants to take you out, and a guy that wants to take you out and then get in your pants."  
>"Derek!" I laughed, "Jamie's not like that, we've been friends for a long time, I know him."<br>"Yeah Liz, but he's changed now. You've both 'grown up'... Mentally _and_ 'anatomically'..."  
>"My goodness."<br>"Look," he laughed, "just be careful, and follow your instincts. Don't drink too much and don't do anything you'll regret, okay?"  
>"Sure, I wouldn't have anyway." I said, rolling my eyes.<br>"Cool." He said, patting my back as he got up.

Derek opened the front door and Jamie was there. I got up to get to the door, but Derek was blocking my way.

"So, Jamie, taking Lizzie out tonight?" He enquired.

"Yeah." He replied, smiling.

"Where?"

"My uncle's restaurant."

"In town?"

"Yep."

"And then you're coming straight home?"

"Yeah, I thought so," he asked, beginning to look confused, "... should we not?"

"No, you definitely should."

"Oh, okay."

Derek turned to look at me and I warned him with my eyes. "Well, you kids have fun." He said, now patting Jamie on the shoulder. Then, he gave us a quick approving smile and got into the car. Me and Jamie watched Derek and Edwin drive off.

"Well, that was irritating." I said.

"Is it strange that I found it kind of flattering?" Jamie asked, smiling.

I smiled back, feeling slightly less nervous than I thought I would have.

"You look really pretty." He said.

"Thanks," I blushed, "should we get going?"

"Sure." He said, sticking his elbow out for me. I giggled, putting my arm through his.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked, as we walked down the porch.

"I'm driving, of course." He said, pointing towards a grey car.

"No way, you drive? Since when?"

"Five days ago," he laughed, "My dad kept his old car so he could give it to me once I got my licence. And so he wouldn't have to pay for a new one."

"Sounds like a smart guy." I laughed.

He opened the passenger seat door. "After you." He grinned.

"Thanks." I said, getting in.

We sang along to the radio on the way to the restaurant and got there in twenty minutes. The food was great, and when the waiter took our order Jamie did the whole 'ladies first' thing - could he get anymore charming?

"So - how mad would your brother be if I _didn't_ take you directly home?" He asked, when we were done with our food.

I started to panick. What did he mean by that? "Um..."

"- Because I think it's the perfect weather for a stroll in the park?" He smiled.

"Oh," I laughed, relieved, "sounds good."

It was different than the park I usually went to, it was uptown. Really pretty though, full of statues and fountains.

"So," Jamie said, while we were walking near this huge fountain, "did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "we should do this again."

"I don't know..."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't usually go for girls with fairy-colours in their hair..." he continued, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Shut up!" I laughed, giving him a playful push.

_"Aah!"_ Oh no, he had fallen into the fountain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even mean to push you hard!" I said, not sure if I was worried or if I found it funny.

"Nah, you didn't." He said getting up. Suddenly, he pulled me in.

"Omigosh!" I squealed, "it's so cold!"

"I know!" He laughed, and we began to splash eachother.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight" I said to Jamie. We were back at the front porch. "And I'm sorry about your car seats getting wet."

"The pleasure was mine. And don't worry about the seats, it wasn't your fault anyway." He laughed.

"You want to come in?"

"Sorry, just incase your brother's in, I don't really want to see his reaction to you coming home soaking wet." He joked.

"Haha, good idea. Well I guess I'll see you then?"

"Wait." He said, putting his hand around the back of my neck. He pulled my face in and gave me a sweet, soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds. He pulled away and we smiled at eachother. I went on my tip-toes and gave him another short kiss.

"Um, I guess I should go in now..." I said, nervous again.

"I'll call you?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Bye then, Lizzie." He said, turning to his car, but still looking at me.

"Bye." I said quietly, turning to open the door.

It looked like Edwin and Derek were still out. George, Mom, Marti and the baby were watching TV.

"Lizzie!" Casey called from upstairs. "In my room now! I want to know everything!"


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Jamie had been going out exclusively for three weeks together now, and I was pretty sure we were in a relationship.

We were talking on the phone at night about a really big house-party he was throwing the next day.  
>"You exited?" He asked.<br>"Yes, of course!" I replied.  
>"I've invited like everyone, so they'll know that I have a new girlfriend..."<br>"Oh, really?" A couple weeks ago that wouldve made me speechless, but I had gotten a lot more comfortable around him now.  
>"Yeah, so make sure you show up!" He laughed.<br>"I will." I giggled.  
>"Lizzie, I need the phone!" Derek shouted, banging on the door. I really need to start putting my cell phone to use.<br>"Ugh, I gotta go." I sighed.  
>"Okay then, good-night Lizzie." Jamie said.<br>"Good-night, see you tomorrow."  
>"Yeah. Bye."<br>I hung up. The door suddenly swung open. "What, are you taking the piss?" Asked an irritated Derek.  
>"What the hell? Here, take it." I said, chucking him the phone. <p>

The next day, me and Salma were making our way downstairs to meet Edwin and leave for Jamie's party together. Edwin eyed Salma up and down, in her electric blue playsuit. She coyly grabbed her red cardigan and put it on. "You two look great." Smiled Edwin, suddenly realising how creepy he was starting to seem. I looked back down at what I was wearing. A grey denim mini-skirt with a black t-shirt. It went all loose from the chest down and purple lace replaced the black fabric on the neckline and upper back, so I had to fuss about with a strapless bra when wearing it. Casey gifted it to me for my birthday and it raised a few eyebrows of the boys in our family, but I didn't care. I smiled as I remembered the "strapless bra trick" that Salma taught me when I didn't have any. _Close the waistband on the tightest hook and tuck the straps under the waistband_.

"Let's go." I said to the two of them.

Even though Jamie's house wasn't the biggest, a lot seemed to be going on because people were everywhere. Even though I knew pretty much everyone, after the first half hour or so, I felt a little lost. I needed to find some people I _properly _knew.

"Hey Liz!" I heard people call as I passed the living room. I looked back and smiled. It was a group of my friends, not acquaintances - finally. I went and sat with them. We talked and I sipped a bit of vodka from my friend Maria's bottle - I wasn't that big on drinking. Plus, Mom and George would kill me if I came home drunk. And Edwin. And then Edwin would kill me too.

After a while, they got onto the subject of me and Jamie, but I knew they were just teasing.

"So... are you in _love_?" Giggled Maria, hopelessly drunk. Suddenly, an image of Derek popped into my head.

"What?" I said out-loud, disgusted by my own thoughts.

"Calm down, Lizzie." Laughed another friend, Jonas.

A hurried out of the room. _She asked if I was __**in love, **__not in love with Jamie!_ I thought, starting to panick.

"Hey, Lizzie, we're playing spin the bottle, and now your brother and Salma are totally hooking up, dude!" Said Amir. Another one of my classmates who was completely smashed.

"Oh gosh." I whispered, sounding exhausted.

"You look stressed out, man. Here." He said, handing me his own bottle of vodka. Meh, why the hell not? I started drinking, swaying to the music, and listening to God-knows-what-Amir-talks-about-while-he's-drunk.

The more I thought about Derek, the more I drank. It seemed like my drinking was going to see no tomorrow. All I remember after that was seeing Jamie, and practically pouncing on him. He questioned me, asking if I was okay. I told him I was fine "dude", beginning to sound like Amir. Then I remember him saying "Awesome." with a massive grin on his face. And that's all I remembered.


End file.
